Moment for Leon Shipper
by Suc
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan Leo seorang diri dorm untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya karena cidera hidung saat mengikuti ISAC saat itu? apakah menstalking kelakukan Hakyeon saat fansign bisa dikatakan sebagai kegiatan menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Leo. N. member VIXX. Daeguni dan Hakyeoni. Moment for Leon Shipper chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Momentfor Leon Shipper

Author : Suc

Genre : Romance

Rate : K+ - T

Cast : Hakyeon dan Taekwoon, member VIXX

 **Disclaimer : all them belong to themselves and GOD. This is just my story.**

Summary : Fansign hari ini membuat Hakyeon senang karena akhirnya ia bisa mengusili para Leon Shipper yang selalu memenuhi notifikasi instagram dan twitternya dengan rengekan akan moment dan fanservice dari Leon.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya dan berusaha untuk tidak berteriak histeris. Ia mengamati foto-foto fantaken dari layar handphonenya. Terkadang bibirnya mengerucut sebal akan komentar-komentar yang diberikan oleh starlight.

Ya tuhan. Kenapa kekasihnya itu nampak lebih menawan dan sedikit terlihat cantik? Kenapa para hairstylishnoona senang sekali dengan model rambut seperti itu? Membuat Hakyeon jadi mengingat VIXX LR saja.

Hakyeon mendengus sebal, mengapa Taekwoon harus memiliki jari yang terlewat lentik?  
Coba lihat itu bagaimana dia menyingkirkan poni yang menutup matanya dengan jari telunjuk kiri. Sok cantik sekali, gerutu Hakyeon.

Rasanya Hakyeon ingin sekali memangkas habis rambut Taekwoon. Biar saja kekasihnya itu memiliki potongan rambut super cepak. Seperti itu lebih baik dan membuat penampilannya manly.

Kalau seperti ini kan jadi terbalik. Hakyeon yang berposisi sebagai bottom dalam hubungan mereka malah tampak manly sekali dengan potongan rambut cepaknya.  
Kenapa hairstylishnoona tidak adil seperti itu sih?  
Padahal Hakyeon ingin sekali melihat penampilan Taekwoon lebih manly lagi untuk comebackFantasy ini.

"Hyung,"

Hakyeonberjengit kaget, ia mendongak dan mendapati Sanghyuk yang menatapnya jahil.

"Leo hyung cantik sekali ya. Aku jadi ingin menciumnya." Sebelum mendapatkan neckslice dan banyak pukulan dari Hakyeon, Sanghyuk sudah terlebih dahulu melarikan diri seraya tertawa senang karena berhasil menggoda leadernya tersebut.

Hakyeon bersungut-sungut sebal. Ia harus mengajak Taekwoon berbicara empat mata setelah semua schedule untuk hari ini selesai. Ia juga berencana untuk membujuk dan merengek agatTaekwoon mau mengganti model potongan rambutnya.

.

.

.

Masalah potongan ranbut belum sempat Hakyeon bicarakan, kali ini masalah kostum.  
Benar-benar, apa stylishnoona begitu terobsesi dengan dada bidang kekasihnya?

Coba lihat itu. Kostum untuk stage Love Me Do milik Taekwoon benar-benar menjengkelkan. Mereka semua memang memakai lengan panjang. Tapi kenapa milik Taekwoon harus yang bermodelkan V neck begitu? Dada bidang kekasihnya jadi terlihat jelas. Apa ChainedUp era tak cukup?

Hakyeon sebal sekali. Ia ingin menjambak para stylishnoona.

"YA! Hakyeonhyung, biasa saja menatap dada Leo hyung. Tidak usah melotot seperti itu. Kami tahu kalau dada mu tak sebidang itu." Ucap Hongbin.

Hakyeon melotot garang. Ia berjalan cepat dan memukul kepala Hongbin. Tak lupa memberinya beberapa pukulan yang tak pelan.

Jaehwan, Wonshik dan Sanghyuk sendiri sudah heboh terkikik geli. Kapan lagi bisa melihat Hakyeon yang memperlihatkan rasa cemburu dan kesalnya dengan terbuka seperti ini. Biasanya para member perlu melakukan banyak skinship dulu dengan Taekwoon agar Hakyeon cemburu dan mengomel panjang lebar.

Sedangkan yang dibicarakan asik menghabiskan semangkuk kecil tteopoki. Taekwoon tersentak kaget dengan gerakan Hakyeon yang secara tiba-tiba mendudukan dirinya di sebelahnya. Wajah kekasihnya itu merengut sebal.

"Wae?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Taekwoonie, ganti pakaian mu ya. Tukar dengan milik Wonshik saja ya. Ya. Ya. Ya. Juseyo." Hakyeon merengek.

Kening Taekwoon mengernyit bingung, ada apa sih dengan Hakyeon beberapa hari ini. Selalu saja uring-uringan sendiri dengan masalah pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Dengan tatapan lembut, Taekwoon mengusap peluh yang ada di kening kekasihnya itu. "Ada apa? Kenapa sejak kemarin kau ribut masalah pakaian terus, eum?"

Hakyeon merengut. Ia merebut tisu yang basah dari tangan Taekwoon dan meremasnya. "Apa kau tidak merasa risih dengan pakaian seperti itu? Ganti saja ya yaya. Kalau tidak dengan milik Wonshik, dengan milik Jaehwan saja."

Seraya menggeleng pelan, Taekwoon menepuk bibir Hakyeon yang merengut. "Tak bisa seperti itu, Love. Tidak akan muat. Kamu tak mau aku memakai baju kekecilan dan mengacaukan koreodance kita kan?"

"Tapi aku tak suka!" Sanggah Hakyeon cepat . Ia menusuk dengan marah dada Taekwoon yang berada di depannya. "Lihat ini," tunjuk Hakyeon, "kau selalu saja senang dengan pakaian model seperti ini. Aku tak suka milik-KU ditatap orang lain," Hakyeon menekan kata KU dengan tajam.

Taekwoon mengulum senyum lembut. Ia menarik kepala Hakyeon dan meletakkannya tepat di dadanya. Dielusnya rambut Hakyeon dengan sayang. Kepalanya menumpu pada kepala Hakyeon.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Tidak usah merajuk seperti itu. Ini kan tuntutan pekerjaan. Toh kostum stage untuk fantasy kan tidak terbuka."

"Tetap saja," suara Hakyeon terdengar samar. "Aku tak suka! Kita akan pergi fansign dengan pakaian ini kan. Akan banyak starlight yang melihat! A-K-U T-I-D-A-K S-U-K-A!"

Taekwoon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kekasihnya ini bila sedang merajuk benar-benar menggemaskan sekali. Taekwoon jadi ingin menggigit pipi tembamnya. Bibirnya yang merengut juga membuatnya ingin mengecupnya berkali-kali.

"Tak apa. Bukannya kau sudah sangat sering melihatku topless. Tak ada yang bersandar nyaman seperti ini selain kau, Cha Hakyeon!"  
Taekwoon menyeringai senang dan tertawa ketika kekasihnya itu melayangkan pukulan di dadanya seraya mengomel.

Jung Taekwoon sialan, gerutu Hakyeon dalam hati.

.

.

.

Hakyeon kembali terkikik geli, bibirnya tak berhenti untuk tersenyum lebar. Ia sangat puas dengan fansign hari ini. Benar-benar berhasil membuat para starlight memekik heboh.

Setelah banyak melakukan fanservice dengan Taekwoon.  
Dari saling melempar senyum hingga berbisik mesra.

Seraya tertawa pelan, Hakyeon menggeser foto-foto fantaken yang berhasil diabadikan oleh starlight.  
Ia masih ingat bagaimana venuefansign tadi penuh dengan suara sutter.  
Dan suara jepretan kamera semakin menggila ketika Taekwoon yang berbisik terlalu dekat dengan telinganya.

Padahal yang dibisikan oleh kekasihnya itu mengenai jawaban games.  
Tapi para starlight heboh berspekulasi yang macam-macam. Dan Hakyeon suka itu.

"Hihi."

Taekwoon yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar mereka mengernyit bingung. Ada apa sih sebenarnya dengan kekasih mungilnya itu? Sejak pagi terkikik geli ketika bermain handphone. Bila ditanya hanya mengulum senyum simpul saja. Tidak mau dijawab.

Saat fansign tadi saja dia senang sekali mengusilinya. Entah sedang senang karena apa.

"Kau kenapa Hakyeon-ah?"

Hakyeon tersentak kaget. Handphonenya terlepas dari genggaman tangannya. Untung saja ia sedang duduk di atas kasur. Bila sedang berdiri, apa jadinya nasib handphonenya sekarang. Kalau sampai rusak, Hakyeon akan meminta Taekwoon menggantinya dengan handphone jenis dan merek terbaru huh.

"Ani," jawab Hakyeon pelan.

"Tak mungkin tak ada apa-apa. Sejak pagi kau terlihat senang sekali. Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Tanya Taekwoon dengan wajah datar dan suara tegas.

Hakyeon melotot tak terima. Enak saja Taekwoon menuduhnya sembarangan.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Memangnya aku tak boleh merasa senang?" Hakyeon balik bertanya dengan ketus.

Hah. Salah lagi. Taekwoon jadi bingung sendiri bila menegur dan bertanya pada kekasihnya itu. Kenapa jadi Hakyeon yang menjawab ketus.

Melangkah menuju kasur dan duduk di sebelah Hakyeon, Taekwoonmerangkulkan lengannya di pundak Hakyeon dan membawa kepala kekasihnya itu untuk bersandar di pundaknya.

"Aku kan bertanya baik-baik. Jangan dijawab dengan ketus begitu. Bila tidak mau menjawab ya tidak apa-apa."

Heuh, apa-apaan itu, batin Hakyeon tak terima.

Hakyeon yang bersandar pada Taekwoon dan merasa nyaman dengan elusan Taekwoon di kepalanya, bergumam pelan. "Kau yang memaksa bertanya, Jung! Tak usah mengelak."

Taekwoon terkekeh pelan.

Ia merangkul Hakyeon lebih erat dan membawanya untuk tidur.  
Kakinya melilit kedua kaki Hakyeon. Tangannya menjauhkan handphoneHakyeon, menaruhnya di atas meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidur.

Hakyeon menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Taekwoon dan menikmati usapan kekasihnya itu di punggungnya. Hakyeon memejamkan mata dan mencoba untuk rileks. Ternyata tubuhnya baru merasa lelah sekarang.

Sejak pagi ia heboh sendiri dengan tanggapan starlight mengenai fanservice antara dirinya dan Taekwoon.

Para Leon shipper benar-benar histeris dan memenuhi instagram miliknya dan miliki Taekwoon dengan banyak foto yang diambil dari berbagai macam sudut.

"Apa yang kau lihat sejak tadi, Hakyeon-ah?" Taekwoon bertanya pelan. Usapannya di punggung Hakyeon tak berhenti. Ia sedang berusaha untuk meninabobokan Hakyeon diam-diam.

"Hummm," Hakyeon menggumam tak jelas. Matanya tiba-tiba saja terasa berat. Rasa kantuk mulai menghinggapi matanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Taekwoon bertanya sekali lagi.

Hakyeon mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Taekwoon. Ia menatap dagu lancip kekasihnya itu. Ugh, betapa tampannya kekasih sok cool-nya ini.

"Foto-foto fantaken para aegiJaehwan."

"Huh?"

Hakyeon memukul dada kekasihnya itu yang tak juga paham. "Foto-foto Leon. Byeobit berhasil mengabadikan fanservice kita tadi. Mereka sedang heboh sekarang."

Taekwoon terkekeh melihat bibir Hakyeon yang merengut saat menjelaskan. Kedua mata kekasihnya yang selalu bersinar optimis itu terpejam. Menikmati usapan di punggungnya.

"Kau ini," Taekwoon menyentil pelan kening Hakyeon. "Usil sekali hari ini. Apa-apaan itu menempelkan stiker di dada ku segala. Kau tak tahu bagaimana hebohnya byeolbit dan mulai memenuhi notifikasi instagramku, huh?"

"Ehehe," Hakyeon terkekeh geli. Ia menatap balik mata Taekwoon yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Aku kan hanya ingin menyenangkan mereka. Memangnya kau, Daeguni, tersenyum saja pelit." Hakyeon menggerutu sebal.

Taekwoon tertawa pelan, "Aku bukan pelit. Kalau aku pelit, kau tak akan sering belanja makeup, sayang." Mata Taekwoon berkilat-kilat jahil.

"YAK! Aku membeli dengan uang ku sendiri. Enak saja," Hakyeon yang tadinya mulai mengantuk sudah tidak merasa mengantuk lagi karena godaan yang dilemparkan oleh kekasihnya itu.

Seenaknya saja mengatainya tukang belanja secara tidak langsung. Hakyeonmembeli produk-produk perawatan itu kan dengan uangnya sendiri. Toh Taekwoon hanya beberapa kali saja membayari. Tak setiap waktu!

"Hahahaha. Aku itu tak pelit. Hanya menjaga perasaan seseorang bernama Cha Hakyeon yang mudah cemburu, sebal dan marah dengan apa yang sering kulakukan."

Dada Taekwoon terguncang karena tawanya. Ia semakin membenamkan wajah Hakyeon yang kembali menyembunyikan diri di dadanya. Wajahnya memerah karena termakan godaannya.

Sejujurnya Taekwoon berterima kasih dengan inisiatif kekasihnya itu untuk sering berinteraksi saat fansign. Di dalam hati Taekwoon sedang mencoba membayar rasa haus para leonshipper akan moment mereka. Sejak Chained Era, VIXX LR era lalu kesibukan musikalnya, Taekwoon jarang berinteraksi secara terang-terangan dengan kekasihnya itu.

Selain rasa kesal Hakyeon karena banyak byeolbit yang memasangkan Taekwoon dengan Wonshik dan menganggap mereka serasi, Hakyeon juga mudah cemburu. Walau tak diperlihatkan secara jelas, tapi perubahan raut wajah dan sinar matanya yang meredup saat menatap wajahnya itulah yang Taekwoon tangkap.

Kekasihnya itu juga akan menangis tanpa suara ketika banyak sekali suara-suara sumbang tentang shipper mereka. Sedikit sekali moment-moment yang bisa didapatkan oleh para leonshipper dan desakan mereka kepada Hakyeondibeberapa kesempatan itu lah yang membuat kekasihnya sedih dan menangis.

Dengan VIXX Conception 2016 ini, dengan Music Video yang memiliki cerita yang saling berkesinambungan itu lah yang membuat Taekwoon diam-diam selalu menghela nafas lega.  
Kekasihnya mulai menempelinya lagi dan tidak lagi merasa canggung atau kikuk ketika akan berinteraksi dengannya. Sekarang Hakyeon malah lebih sering mengusili para Leon shipper dengan memberi banyak moment kepada mereka.

Terkadang bila sedang mood, Taekwoon akan meladeni keusilan Hakyeon. Ia tak segan untuk mengecup telinga kekasihnya itu bila sedang berbisik-bisik.

Atau mengambil banyak kesempatan saat melakukan photoshot.

"Daeguni,"

"Hum,"

"Ayo makan. Aku lapar."

Ups. Sepertinya Taekwoon lupa dengan niatnya ketika masuk ke dalam kamar tadi.

"Kau serius mau makan sekarang?" Taekwoon bertanya seraya menunjukkan jam di handphonenya.

Hakyeon mengangguk, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa lapar.

"Tapi ini sudah lewat dari jam makan malam mu. Aku tak mau kau merengek dan menggerutu sepanjang hari besok pagi."

Hakyeon menepuk pipi Taekwoon kesal. "Tidak akan. Ayo makan." Rengeknya. Ia mencoba bersingut dan melepas pelukan kekasihnya itu.

Taekwoon menggerakkan matanya gelisah. Bisa gawat kalau Hakyeon sampai keluar kamar.  
Para magnae sudah memesan gopchang dan bersiap untuk menyantapnya. Bila Hakyeon pergi ke dapur dan melihat makanan itu maka malam tenang mereka akan heboh dengan umpatan dan rengekanHakyeon.

Dan Taekwoon tak mau disalahkan oleh para magnae. Ia sudah merelakan banyak uangnya malam ini untuk mentraktir para anak-anak Hakyeon itu.

"Tidak love. Kau tak mau diet mu gagal kan?" Bujuk Taekwoon.

"Tsk. Baiklah. Tapi kau harus mentraktirku besok. Dan menemaniku makan malam. Berdua. Ingat berdua. Tanpa gangguan Wonshik atau Hyukkie." Pinta mengangguk paham.

Tak apa lah ia merelakan lagi uangnya untuk mentraktirnya makan. Daripada ia harus mendengar makian dari para magnae. Ia bukan takut dengan para magnae VIXX itu. Hanya malas saja bila harus mendengar suara mereka yang menyindir-nyindir dirinya.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Taekwoon yang akan mengajaknya makan malam hanya berdua besok, Hakyeon kembali menyerukkan wajahnya di dada kekasihnya itu. Ia memejamkan mata dan menikmati usapan serta senandung yang dilantunkan Taekwoon sebagai pengantar tidurnya.

"Saranghae." Taekwoon mengecup kening Hakyeon dengan penuh cinta. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan setelah Hakyeon benar-benar terlelap dan tak akan terbangun ketika mendengar suara gaduh dari dapur.

Dengan langkah sangat pelan, Taekwoon keluar kamar dan disambut dengan tatapan penuh tanya dan harap dari empat member yang lain.

"Sudah tidur." Ucapnya.

Taekwoon menatap tajam para magnae yang akan berteriak senang. Ia memperingatkan lewat tatapan matanya agar kehebohan magnae tak mengusik tidur kekasihnya.

Jaehwan dan Wonshik langsung melesat ke dapur setelah Taekwoon menyuruh mereka lewat lirikan mata. SedanganHongbin dan Sanghyuk menyengir lebar seraya menggumamkan maaf kepada Hyung sok cool mereka itu.

.

.

.

.

Whoaaaaa selesai juga ahhahaha.

Hai guys, author baru untuk fanfic VIXX. Saya lagi mabuk sama fanservice dan moment dari Leo dan N kkkkk.

Selamat membaca. Jangan lupa review ya.

Sincerely,

Suc


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : **W** **hen Leo being** **alone**

Author : Suc

Genre : Romance

Rate : K+ - T

Cast : Hakyeon dan Taekwoon, member VIXX

 **Disclaimer : all them belong to themselves and GOD. This is just my story.**

Ini hari ketiga setelah insiden tak sengaja hidungnya tersikut lawan saat bermain futsal di ISAC. Dan seorang Jung Taekwoon sedang sangat bosan hanya berdiam diri saja di dalam dorm. Ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan menonton dan mengevaluasi semua video VIXX selama tampil di acara music untuk comeback Hades kali ini.

Mendengarkan semuanya dengan seksama dan mencatat apa saja kesaalahan yang telah terjadi. Sore ini puncak dari rasa bosannya, ia dilarang untuk ikut menghadiri fansign dengan member lain. Kekasihnya sudah mengomel sejak pagi karena permintaannya.

Selain itu, tadi pagi suhu tubuhnya kembali naik dan kekasihnya kembali mengomel seraya merawatnya. Wonshik yang sedang tak sehat pun juga mendapat omelan karena tak mau beristirahat dengan benar. Kekasih Jaehwan itu merengek untuk diberikan pelukan setiap saat. Yang benar saja, memang Jaehwan tak punya pekerjaan lain selain menghabiskan waktunya untuk mendengarkan rengekanWonshik. Dongsaeng sok manlynya itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Tak sesuai dengan wajah sok garangnya bila di atas stage.

Sebenarnya Taekwoon tak begitu memaksa untuk ikut. Ia tahu kapasitas kekuatan tubuhnya. Bila sudah terserang rasa sakit, pasti tubuhnya lama untuk beradaptasi kembali. Selain itu, akibat cidera hidung yang didapatkannya saat ISAC, wajahnya jadi terlihat bengkak. Ia tidak mau tampil kuyu dan sayu dihadapan para starlight. Bisa-bisa Hakyeon merengek-merengek lagi seperti masalah kostum untuk stage Love Me Do.

Suara notifikasi instagramnya yang berbunyi terus menerus mengusik kebosanan Taekwoon. Ia melirik handphonenya yang diletakkan di atas nakas samping tempat tidur. Hatinya tergoda untuk melihat apa yang di tag oleh para starlight itu.

Lengannya yang panjang terjulur untuk mengambil handphonenya. Matanya sedikit terbelalak melihat jumlah notifikasi yang ada. Sebenarnya ada apa sih di fansign hari ini sampai mereka heboh begitu?

Taekwoon menggeser unlock screen handphonenya dan membuka instagramnya yang hampir berjamur karena jarang ia update. Dibukanya satu persatu foto yang di tag oleh para starlight. Kebanyakan foto-foto fantaken kekasihnya yang mencoba menirukan gaya emoticon kakaotalk. Dengan kedua tangan mengepal di samping kedua pipinya, kekasihnya itu meniru gaya emoticon kakaotalk tersebut. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Ugh, Taekwoon jadi ingin mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu.

Wajah lelah itu terpancar di wajah kekasihnya, mata Hakyeon yang biasa bersinar terang, sore ini tampak redup. Hah. Taekwoon menghela nafas lelah, ia jadi merasa bersalah. Karena merawatnya saat malam hari, Hakyeon jadi kurang istirahat. Untung saja daya tahan tubuh kekasihnya itu lebih kuat daripada daya tahan tubuhnya.

Seandainya Hakyeon memiliki daya tubuh sepertinya, sudah dipastikan kekasihnya itu juga akan tumbang. Ugh, Taekwoon jadi ingin cepat sehat dan bias memperhatikan kekasihnya lebih baik lagi. Suara-suara notifikasi itu kembali mengusiknya, Taekwoon semakin tenggelam dalam mode fanboynya. Ia menscroll keseluruhan foto yang ada dan hamper menjerit histeris melihat foto-foto manis kekasihnya.

Astaga, apa karena tubuhnya sedang tidak sehat seperti ini ia jadi out of character begini. Semoga tak ada yang tahu sisi lain dari seorang Jung Taekwoon yang sedang mengagumi kekasihnya seperti para Starlight.

.

.

.

Hakyeon menghela nafas lelah. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi mobil. Menyampirkan selimut di atas pahanya. Memasang dengan benar bantal leher dan mulai memejamkanmata. Mereka berlima baru saja selesai melakukan fansign. Hanya berlima karena Taekwoon masih harus istirahat. Wajah kekasihnya itu masih tampak bengkak. Dan Hakyeon tak mau mendengar suara kesal dan wajah datar kekasihnya.

Hakyeon juga menyalakan ipodnya dan menyetel lullaby yang dinyanyikan oleh Taekwoon khusus untuknya. Bila sedang mempunyai schedule pribadi dan tidak mendapat pelukan Taekwoon saat akan tidur, Hakyeon akan menyetel lullaby itu dan terlelap hingga pagi tanpa gangguan.

Dan sekarang ia butuh tidur sejenak sebelum sampai di dorm dan mengurus kebutuhan kekasihnya. Ia tak menggubris tingkah ribut para magnae di kursi belakang yang mendiskusikan ingin memesan menu makan malam apa. Toh ada Jaehwan yang mengerti akan selera makannya. Dongsaeng kelebihan hormone aegyo itu bias diandalkan dalam waktu-waktu tertentu. Termasuk untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Manager VIXX menghentikan mobil di depan salah satu restoran, manager hyung yang sangat disayangi oleh seluruh member itu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Jaehwan yang bersiap turun untuk membeli makan malam. Mereka sedang lelah dan sedang malas untuk memasak makan malam. Toh makan malam hari ini di sponsori oleh Hakyeon yang sudah menjanjikan untuk mentraktir mereka.

"Kau sendiri atau perlu ku temani, Jaehwan-ah?" tanya Manager hyung.

Jaehwan menatap managernya itu dengan datar dan dengusan pelan, "Yang benar saja Hyung? Kau ingin aku pergi sendiri dan mengangkut banyak plastik makanan itu seorang diri? Lalu bila ada yang ingin berbuat jahat kepada ku, kau mau..."

Belum selesai Jaehwan berbicara, Managerhyung sudah bergegas keluar dari dalam mobil. Jaehwan kembali mendengus, sebelum keluar dari dalam mobil, Jaehwan merapikan selimut yang dikenakan oleh Hongbin dan Wonshik.

Tiga member lain semuanya terlelap. Hanya dirinya dan magnae saja yang tidak tidur karena mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Jaehwan masuk ke dalam restoran mengikuti manager hyung. Ia mengulum senyum dan mengangguk kepada penjaga pintu. Kemudian langsung memesan dan menyebutkan semua pesanan yang sudah dicatatnya.

Jaehwan juga tak lupa memesan bubur untuk Taekwoon. Sesekali hyungnya yang satu itu diberi makan bubur, Hakyeon tak akan menegurnya. Biar saja Taekwoon memarahinya, ia sudah kebal. Salah siapa selalu jatuh sakit? Sudah diberi tahu berpuluh-puluh kali untuk menjaga kesehatan dan jangan memaksakan diri saat mengikuti ISAC tidak mau di dengar. Toh Hakyeon juga tidak akan memarahi Jaehwan kok. Hakyeon sendiri yang menyuruh dongsaengnya itu untuk membeli bubur.

.

.

.

"Taekwoon hyuuuuuuuuuung."

Taekwoon yang sedang melakukan video call dengan Minyool langsung bergegas keluar kamar. Ia mendapati para member yang baru saja tiba. Tetapi atensinya tertuju pada kekasihnya yang berada di gendongan Hyuk. Hakyeon terlelap begitu damai dalam gendongan Hyuk. Bahkan suara dengkurannya bisa Taekwoon dengar.

Suara keponakannya yang memanggil-manggilnya mengalihkan atensi Taekwoon. Namja sok cool itu kembali memusatkan perhatian untuk keponakan tersayanganya. Memberi tahu Minyool tentang kedatangan Hakyeon. Balita mungil yang semakin hari semakin bertambah montok itu melonjak senang. Suara noonanya yang memperingatkkanMinyooluntuk berhati-hati agar handphone yang sedangdipeganganya tidak terjatuh bisa Taekwoon dengar.

Taekwoon terkikik geli melihat Minyool yang memekik girang. Balita mungil itu menyuruh Taekwoon untuk melihatkan wajah Hakyeon. Minyool merindukan samchon manisnya itu.

Hyuk mengangguk dan berlalu ke kamarnya setelah dibantu oleh Hongbin untuk menurunkan dan membaringkan Hakyeon di atas sofa. Jaehwan yang membawa kantong- kantong berisi makanan langsung bergegas ke dapur untuk menaruhnya. Lalu kemudian pergi ke kamar untuk membersihkan diri dan beristirahat sejenak.

Taekwoon melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kekasih manisnya. Ia membelai pelan rambut Hakyeon. Wajah Hakyeon terlihat sangat lelah. Sebersit rasa bersalah menggelayuti hati Taekwoon. Beberapa hari ini kekasihnya itu sibuk mengurus member seorang diri. Sedangkan ia hanya beristirahat di dorm tanpa melakukan hal-hal yang begitu berarti untuk VIXX.

"Samchooooooon." Minyool berteriak kesal dan mengagetkan Taekwoon. Balita itu memasang wajah sebal dan tertekuk cemberut. Taekwoon terkekeh geli, ia memperlihatkan wajah Hakyeon yang tertidur ke hadapan Minyool.

Keponakannya itu menghela napas kesal yang kembali membuat Taekwoon terkekeh untuk kesekian kalinya. Minyool kemudian mengomel dengan cepat dan hanya beberapa kata saja yang bisa Taekwoon pahami. Mengatai Samchon manisnya itu tidak sayang kepadanya lagi. Taekwoon berdecak, siapa yang sudah mengajari Minyool berbicara macam-macam seperti itu.

"Ngggghhh," Taekwoon menoleh dan melihat Hakyeon yang melenguh pelan, mata kekasihnya itu perlahan terbuka dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan menyesuaikan dengan cahaya lampu ruang tengah dorm.

"Daeguni?" suara pelan Hakyeon membuat Minyool kembali berteriak memanggil samchon manisnya itu.

"Samchooooooon. Yeonieee samchon. Minyool is here."

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon saling menatap mata terkejut. Bagaimana bisa balita montok itu berbicara bahasa inggris dengan fasih. Keduanya menatap layar handphone Taekwoon dan menatap Minyool dengan wajah terkejut.

"Waeyo?" Minyool bertanya polos. Sementara Noona dari Taekwoon yang saat ini sedang memangku Minyool tertawa heboh menatap wajah sepasang kekasih itu.

"Hey, sadar! Kalian kenapa?" tanya eomma Minyool dengan kekehan pelan.

"Minyool-ie berbicara bahasa inggris?" Hakyeon bertanya dengan nada tak percaya. Ia jadi tidak mengantuk lagi saat ini. Tadi ketika membuka mata dan melihat Taekwoon yang berada di sebelahnya membuat Hakyeon ingin menggelayut manja. Tetapi karena teriakan melengking Minyool, membuat Hakyeon membuka lebar matanya.

Eomma Minyool mengangguk mantap. Noona dari Taekwoon itu semakin menyamankan posisi Minyool yang bersandar padanya. Putra mungilnya itu perlahan tertidur nyenyak saat ibunya membelai kepalanya dengan perlahan.

"Sudah. Sampai jumpa kapan-kapan Hakyeon-ah. Jangan lupa mampir ke rumah. Kau jangan jadi orang sok sibuk seperti orang di sebelah mu itu. Arrachi?" sindir eomma Minyool.

Hakyeon terkekeh dan menenangkan kekasihnya yang mendelik galak. Setelah menyampaikan salam untuk Minyool dengan merekam suaranya, Taekwoon langsung memutuskan video call itu begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan salam. Yang mengakibatkan ia mendapat pukulan pedas dari Hakyeon.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kita hanya berpergi berlima saja ke Manila?" tanya Wonshik.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuh dan menghabiskan makan malam. Saat ini member VIXX berkumpul di ruang tengah bersama manager mereka membicarakan mengenai schedule untuk Show Champion in Manila.

"Tentu saja. Aku masih tidak akan memberi ijin untuk Taekwoon pergi dengan kita." Jawab Hakyeon tegas. Ia mengacuhkan Taekwoon yang menatapnya protes.

"Ah hyung, tapi kita kan belum pernah berlatih Fantasy dan Love Me Do dengan lima member." Protes Hongbin.

Hakyeon menatap dongsaengnya yang sering kurang ajar kepadanya itu dengan tatapan menegur. Tatapan mata tak boleh dibantah khas Cha Hakyeon. Hongbin menundukkan kepalanya dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Wonshik. Ia jadi takut sendiri bila sudah ditatap seperti itu oleh Hakyeon.

Hakyeon menatap seluruh dongsaengnya dengan tatapan mata tegas, "Masih ada waktu satu hari untuk berlatih. Aku tahu kemampuan kalian. Tak mungkin kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah kecil seperti ini, kan? Terserah Taekwoon akan memilih siapa yang akan mengisi part bernyanyinya. Tapi kita tetap pergi berlima. Tidak ada bantahan."

Jaehwan yang baru saja membuka mulut kembali menutupnya, ia jadi enggan untuk berbicara. Leader mereka itu memang selalu seperti itu ketika ada salah satu member yang sakit dan tidak bisa mengikuti schedule dengan yang lain.

Jaehwan masih ingat bagaimana panik dan khawatirnya Hakyeon ketika Wonshik dan Taekwoon hyung-nya tumbang saat di Meksiko dulu. Dan Jaehwan beserta yang lain sudah berjanji untuk tidak membuat Hakyeon panik seperti waktu itu. Sejujurnya mereka tak siap bila harus menghadapi sisi lain dari seorang Cha Hakyeon yang sedang dalam mode sangat tidak tenang.

"Baiklah. Sudah ditetapkan, VIXX akan pergi berlima untuk Show Champion in Manila. Dan Taekwoon-ah," manager hyung menatap Taekwoon dengan tatapan meminta pengertian. "Kau akan beristirahat di dorm selama kami pergi ke Manila. Tapi bila kau tak mau di dorm seorang diri atau ditemani oleh manager pribadi mu, kau bisa menjenguk orang tua mu atau Minyool. Mengerti?"

Taekwoon hanya berdeham dan mengangguk pelan.

Setelah selesai membahas masalah schedule VIXX untuk beberapa hari ke depan, semuanya bergegas masuk kamar dan tidur. Hongbin dan Hakyeon masih sibuk di dapur untuk membereskan sisa makanan dan mencuci piring.

Hongbin pamit pergi ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Hakyeon seorang diri yang sedang mengelap piring basah. Leader VIXX itu menghela napas pelan ketika sudah merasa Hongbin benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sejujurnya ia tak suka bila harus berkata terlalu tegas seperti tadi. Ia tahu dongsaengnya itu lelah dengan kegiatan harian mereka. Tapi bila memaksakan Taekwoon untuk tetap ikut, maka kesehatan Taekwoon tak akan cepat pulih. Sedangkan pekerjaan mereka masih banyak yang menunggu.

.

.

.

Taekwoon melemparkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur seraya mendengus jengkel. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar menjengkelkan ketika sedang dalam mode diktatornya. Salah satu sifat yang tak terlalu di sukainya.

Suara pintu yang dibuka oleh Hakyeon membuat Taekwoon mengalihkan atensinya. Kekasihnya itu masuk seraya memijat pundaknya. Setelah diperhatikan lebih seksama, ternyata kantung mata Hakyeon terlihat jelas. Ah. Taekwoon jadi tak tega untuk memarahi dan memaksa Hakyeon agar mengijinkannya ikut ke Manila.

"Sayang, kemari." Taekwoon melambaikan tangannya memanggil Hakyeon. Menepuk-nepuk pahanya untuk ditiduri oleh Hakyeon.

Hakyeon mengernyitkan alisnya, tak percaya dengan perubahan mood kekasihnya itu. Mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli, ia menyeret kakinya. Sebelum menyamankan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan berbantalkan paha kekasihnya, Hakyeon mengambil satu tas berisi obat, vitamin, dan barang-barang lainnya.

Ia ingin meminta Taekwoon memijat pundaknya dan mengolesi kantung matanya. Hakyeon merasa benar-benar lelah saat ini. Saat bercermin tadi ia melihat kantung matanya yang menebal parah. Membuat wajahnya jadi terlihat tak segar.

Dan ketika lelah begini, hanya bermanja-manja pada Taekwoon lah yang dibutuhkan. Karena esok hari ia harus berlatih untuk stage Fantasy dan Love Me Do dengan posisi lima member.

"Daeguni," Hakyeon berkata lirih. Matanya terpejam merasakan pijatan pelan yang sedang dilakukan oleh Taekwoon kepada pundaknya.

"Hmm." Sahut Taekwoon.

"Kenapa kau tak protes seperti biasanya?"

Taekwoon menghela napas. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar, apa sih sebenarnya yang sedang dipikirkan saat ini? Bila tadi Taekwoon protes, pasti saat ini Hakyeon sudah mengomelinya macam-macam. Ia tak protes malah diberi pertanyaan cenderung polos yang menyerempet bodoh. Ups. Jangan katakan pada Hakyeon bila Taekwoon berpikir seperti itu. Leader VIXX itu pasti akan mengamuk padanya.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya tak mau menghabiskan tenaga mu untuk mengomeli ku, love."

Sialan. Jung Taekwoon kurang ajar. Menyindirnya telak sekali. Sungut Hakyeon di dalam hati.

Ia mendengus keras dan melayangkan cubitan ke lengan Taekwoon. Membuat kekasihnya itu mengaduh kesakitan. Hakyeon sengaja tak membuka mata dan memaki Taekwoon, karena ia sedang malas melihat wajah menyeringai Taekwoon saat berkata seperti tadi.

"Kau tak bertanya apa alasan ku tak mengijinkan dirimu ikut?"

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya tak mau wajah mu kuyu, sayu dan tak mood saat recording Star Show 360. Dan juga…."

Ah Hakyeon ini.

Taekwoon langsung mengecup bibir Hakyeon berulang kali sebelum kekasihnya itu selesai berbicara. Hakyeon yang tak menduga kelakuan Taekwoon langsung membuka matanya dan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan tangannya untuk menjauhkan wajah Taekwoon dari atas wajahnya.

"Yak!"

Cup.

"Diam sayang. Anak-anak sudah tidur. Kau tak mau kegiatan bermanja mu ini diganggu mereka kan?" goda Taekwoon.

Hakyeon merona dengan wajah cemberut. Sialan. Kekasihnya benar-benar minta diberi pelajaran sepertinya.

Taekwoon terkekeh pelan. Ia mengecup bibir Hakyeon sekali lagi. Lalu membuka tas yang dibawa oleh Hakyeon, mengambil concealer dan mulai mengoleskannya di kedua mata Hakyeon. Sebelumnya ia sempat mencuri ciuman di bibir Hakyeon untuk kesekian kalinya. Selain itu, ia juga mencium kedua mata Hakyeon sebelum mengoleskan concealer.

Kantung mata Hakyeon harus hilang atau setidaknya agak kempse sebelum pergi ke Manila.

"Ternyata kekasih ku ini perhatian sekali. Ugh." Taekwoon gemas dan kembali mengecup bibir Hakyeon.

Ia harus merelakan wajahnya terhantam tangan Hakyeon. Kekasih mungilnya itu menatapnya tajam dan jengkel.

Taekwoon kembali terkekeh, tak pantas sekali memang kekasihnya itu memasang wajah galak.

"Ck. Salah aku memperhatikan mu, ck!" Hakyeon berdecak pura-pura sebal.

Taekwoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Setelah merasa Hakyeon lebih rileks, Taekwoon memindahkan kepala kekasihnya itu ke atas bantal. Ia lalu mengambilkan vitamin rutin yang biasa diminum Hakyeon sebelum tidur.

Taekwoon juga tak lupa menunjukkan obat-obat yang harus diminumnya sebelum tidur saat Hakyeon ingin mengomelinya. Karena biasanya ia harus diomeli oleh Hakyeon terlebih dahulu baru meminum obatnya.

Taekwoon menarik Hakyeon kedalam pelukannya. Lalu mengusap-usap kepala kekasihnya itu. Ia menyesap wangi sampo Hakyeon. Wangi kekasihnya ini benar-benar bisa memberikan rasa nyaman untuk tubuhnya.

"Daeguni. Kau harus menyiapkan makan malam saat kami pulang dari Manila nanti. Aku rindu dimasakan sesuatu oleh mu." Gumam Hakyeon tertahan. Wajahnya terbenam di dada bidang Taekwoon.

"Tentu saja sayang. Kau ingin apa, hm?"

"Apapun. Aku tahu kau tak akan melupakan makanan kesukaan ku, kan?" Hakyeon mendongak dan menatap Taekwoon dengan puppy eyes-nye.

Ugh, Taekwoon tak tahan bila di tatap seperti itu. Ia ingin menghabisi kekasihnya saat ini juga rasanya. Tapi pikiran jahatnya sedang mendekam di dasar otak. Jadi ia tak mau mengambil resiko di diamkan oleh Hakyeon bila benar-benar merealisasikan keinginannya.

"Arraseo. Jaa, tidur. Kau harus bangun pagi besok. Aku ingin omelet sebelum kalian pergi berlatih. Tapi bila kau tak mau membuatkannya, aku akan menyusul kalian berlatih."

"Jangan coba-coba." Sahut Hakyeon cepat.

Taekwoon menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ancaman dari Hakyeon itu. Ia semakin menyamankan posisi tidur mereka. Hakyeon sendiri kembali melesakkan kepalanya ke dada Taekwoon. Menghirup aroma tubuh Taekwoon sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

Taekwoon sendiri masih memperhatikan wajah tidur Hakyeon. Ada banyak rencana di dalam kepalanya untuk dua hari ke depan. Ia akan membuat kejutan untuk kekasihnya itu dan member yang lain.

Tak apa ia nanti akan mendapat omelan panjang dari kekasihnya itu. Ia hanya tak tahan harus berjauhan dengan Hakyeon dalam waktu beberapa hari. Biar saja starlight mengatainya macam-macam. Taekwoon tak peduli. Yang perting ia selalu bisa mengusai kekasihnya kapan pun.

.

.

.

Yuhuuuuuu. Hai semua. Saya kembali dengan cerita baru dari Leon kkkkkk.

Duh makin hari mereka ini makin bikin gregetan aja. Momennya nggak sefrontal raken lah. Tapi mata para shipper tetap aja bisa mendapatkan momen mereka kkkk. Leon ini momennya tersirat bukan tersurat hahaha.

Apalagi momen di Asia Artist Awards waktu Leo ambil tropi kkkk. Ketahuan deh yang lagi malu ahahaha. Terus bisik-bisik ke Hakyeon.

Direview direview bagi yang mau tahu apa rencana yang dipikirkan Leo. Maksimal 20 reviewer lah buat chapter yang ini. Kalau sampai tembus 20 reviewer. Saya lanjutin chapter selanjutnya kkkk (Kok mau enaknya aja sih Suc kkkk).

Daaaaan. Makasih banyak loh untuk 18 reviewer yang sudah member review ke 'Moment for Leon Shipper' (kirim cium satu-satu). Mari kita berdoa semoga Leon makin banyak momennya untuk yang selanjutnya. Biar hati dan mood kita semua selalu baik baik saja ahahaha.

Ah, semoga Taekwoon dan Hakyeon selalu sehat. Karena bakal mulai sibuk dengan musical.

Bye.

Jangan lupa review ya semua yang baca.

Suc ^^


End file.
